Wolf Ears and Bloody Smiles
by FFStory
Summary: Zabrina, a 15 year old wolf hybred was captured by the U.S military, and tested on. After proving she could kill, she is sent on a mission to capture the notorious Jeff The Killer. What if she gets to close to him? What if he figures out her secrets and tries to kill her? R&R!


**RANDOM IDEA'S GENERATING!**

* * *

Wolves. Nasty creatures. Animal eaters. Human eaters. Humans want nothing to with them.

Killers. Discusting animals. Murderers. Blood sprayers. Exicuted for saving the world from uneeded men.

Now, here is where our story starts.

Zabrina, 15, wolf hybred. exactly one year ago, she was captured by the U.S army, kept secret from all of humanity, and tested on.

_Zabrina~_

I heard hushed voices, and footsteps, slowly making their way to my large cell.

"Listen, you have to be gentle, she'll freak. Then, corprial will kill us, if that **thing** dosen't do it first." _Thing. _The word rang in my head. I hated it. Being called a _thing _only because I have eaten one of their kind.

"**I **am _**NOT**_ a _thing._" I announced, loudly.

"Oh shit!" Who I supposed, the new guy, answered.

"Shhh. Not so loud." Martin, my former care taker, quieted us both. I don't hate Martin. I don't like him either.

"Sorry." The new 'care taker' whispered.

I only grumbled in response to them unlocking my cell door. My large, once white, ears twitched at the sound of the door screaching.

"Bath time!" Martin happily smiled holding up a leash.

"Oh, fuck no!" I cried, pouncing into the pillows in the corner and hiding under the blankets.

"Come!" He came at me with the black leash still in hand.

"Im a fucking human! You don't need a leash!" I whined.

"Says the one with animal parts." He came back with a sneer at the word 'animal'.

"I was born that way!" I growled now leaping towards him, K-9's visable.

The guy that was in the corner three seconds ago, now had me on the ground. I was dragged into the large hall, and held down. Screams of pain abruptly fell from my mouth, turning into howls my body went 'full' on me.

I was now a extremly dirty white wolf, my amber eyes, shimmering in the light.

"Now do you need a leash?" Martin asked putting that damn leash on me. Two gaurds walked by pushing a man, the usual.

"Whatever." I growled as he dragged me along.

"Did it just talk?!" The man asked the gaurds. He got no answer. He was only put into a cell. Oh, well then.

This place. This place, held no mercy. If you don't behave, they'll beat you. Let you bleed out. Stab you. Shoot you. Shove needles into you. Cut you. Won't feed you for days. Torture you. Pure torture.

* * *

After my blood bath, I was my actual color. Instead of that dirty grey, it was white. Pure. White. First time I looked good in a year! Suprising!

After being ... How do i put this? ... Taught a lesson ... About 'no biting'. I was shoved back in my cell. My human form, so covered in cuts and bruises, so exhasted, falling onto my bed. The feeling of eyes on me jolted me back up.

"Who's there?!" I looked around, only to be met with small green eyes looking at me from the dark corner. "Who are you?" I ask, moving closer.

"Your not human." The voice cracked. My tail swished from side to side.

Where they stupid? No duh i would eat this person when i got the chance.

"I know i'm not." I snickered as the man stood up.

He was slightly tall, brown hair, tattered clothes. Something that usual. I'm not ususal. My white hair, ears, and tail, was easy to sight. Amber eyes? Definantly **not** normal.

"What... are you?" He pointed at me his arm shaking.

Either this guy is mental or murdered people.

I leaped on him, tearing his stomache open a little, just enough to dig my now forming snout into the hole I created. His screams were music, the perfect harmony, the best meal in a year.

After my 'snack' a couple people walked by until finaly one noticed the smell of decaying body and the small splatters of blood at the bars.

I'd definantaly would get in trouble for this one.

* * *

**What did you think? Delete or a keeper? Jeff will be in this, don't worry!**


End file.
